


Zoom

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Andrea, Miranda, Serena, Emily, and Nigel are on a Zoom call until an unexpected appearance throws up a surprise revellation.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 26
Kudos: 422





	Zoom

"Hi everyone!" Andrea greeted them with a huge smile.

"Hello, Andrea." Came Miranda's response as the others on the video call also greeted each other.

"So, what has everyone been up to during lockdown?" Nigel asked them all.

"Movies, spending time with Rena, reading, working, and I've decided to take up yoga again." Emily answered.

"I've been spending more time with my girls and I'm still working as you already know." Miranda replied.

"Hi everyone!" Serena said as she popped her head into the frame.

"Hi Serena, how have you been?" Andrea asked her, skipping the question about what she herself had been up to during the lockdown.

"I am good, I bought a new hot tub for the balcony so I am loving it with the lovely weather we have been having." Serena answered with a huge smile, "What about you?"

"Oh you know... work, work, work." Andrea said with a shrug.

"You haven't had that much work." Emily replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well... I've been working on some freelance articles whilst I've been home." Andrea answered, scrambling for a reply.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, everyone... as I have had so many of you asking for the recipe for my cocktails, I thought that it would be a good idea to show you whilst we are live together on zoom." Nigel announced with a grin.

"Yes!" Emily said whilst Serena looked quite happy about the idea.

"Sounds good." Andrea said with a smile, setting her phone to record so that she would capture the entire process instead of having to get up and find something to take notes with as there was nothing where she was sat. The woman was on a huge chair, it looked rather comfortable and there was a plain wall behind her. The laptop that she was using was set on the coffee table in front of her so that she would not have to hold it.

"I am way ahead of you, Nigel." Miranda highlighted as she lifted her cocktail glass into shot.

Emily's jaw dropped before Nigel and Andrea started laughing.

Nigel started to make the cocktail, highlighting each of the ingredients that he had out on the side as well as each item that he would use to create the 'masterpiece' cocktail.

Meanwhile, Emily took notes, Serena watched closely as to what was going on, Miranda poured herself some more of her own drink, and Andrea simply sat watching as her laptop was recording the action already so she didn't need to write.

"So, then you add some more vodka." Nigel said as he did it, giving instructions for each step of the way.

"Oh, Nigel, I seem to recall when we used to do those there was double the amount in them." Miranda commented with a smirk.

Nigel laughed, "Well, I am getting old so I've cut it down but it is so much nicer. This is the amount that was in the ones at my party last month."

Serena started laughing, looking down at what Emily was writing.

"What is so funny?" Miranda questioned.

"Is Emily drawing rude pictures instead of writing notes?" Andrea added with a slight smirk.

Emily's eyes went wide and she blushed whilst Serena simply laughed even more.

Even Miranda and Nigel were laughing at what Andrea had said.

"I was just writing notes." Emily stumbled in embarrassment.

Serena leaned over and picked up the notebook before showing it to the camera. On the piece of paper it stated in the margin 'Miranda says double it'.

The words made them all laugh, even Miranda, although Emily simply pouted before she snatched the notebook back to put it back on the counter, "I just want it to be accurate."

"It is a cocktail, the idea is we get so drunk that it doesn't matter after a while." Serena stated.

Miranda raised her glass to that and took a swig of her drink, "Cheers to that."

Nigel carried on with making the cocktail and whilst he was shaking the cocktail maker, he was dancing along to the music he had playing in the background.

He froze when he heard a voice call out for 'Andy'.

Miranda's eyes went wide before she took a larger gulp of her drink than she had done before.

Emily stopped writing and looked up at the screen.

Serena simply smirked.

Before Andy could stop her or say anything, Cassidy had come into the shot and was climbing onto the chair with her, curling up.

"Hello, Little Miss." Andrea said softly, "And what did I do to deserve such awesome snuggles?"

Cassidy smiled, "You're the best, Andy and you give the best snuggles." The eight-year-old girl said with a smile as she clung to the woman.

Andrea smiled, ignoring the camera and holding the little one close to her.

"Erm... Six? Why is one of Miranda's twins there with you?" Nigel asked with confusion, the cocktail put down on the side as he looked much closer at the screen.

"Cass is staying with me." Andrea replied with a smile as she tugged the child closer to her.

"But Miranda said that she was spending time with her girls..." Emily added.

"Where is Miranda?" Serena asked as the woman had gone out of shot.

"Probably to refill her drink."

Cass' eyes went wide, "You're on a zoom call too?" She whispered before looking confused.

"Well, there is no need to keep it a secret now, Andrea." Miranda stated as she entered the room and then sat on the arm of the chair beside Andrea, "Andrea is with me at the town house."

"Sorry Mom, I didn't realise you were both on zoom, I thought it was just you in your study." Cass revealed.

"That's okay, Bobsey." Miranda reassured her before she kissed the top of her head.

Emily looked a little confused, Serena was smiling, and Nigel had his eyebrow raised as he asked the question that they all wanted to ask, "Why?"

"Because it is much easier to do this..." Miranda answered before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the other woman's lips lovingly.

Serena grinned, "I told you and neither of you believed me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Emily commented as she pulled a fifty out of her purse and handed it to Rena.


End file.
